Tidsmaskinen
by GilraenHelyanwe1
Summary: Något AU, utspelar sig efter den sista boken. Amelia, en utstött tjej uppvuxen i vår värld, får en dag vara med om något som kan förändra hela hennes liv...


**A/N: Hej! :) Den här storyn är, precis som _En __eldsvåda_, skriven i skolan är 2004-2005. Jag har även här valt att inte redigera så jättemycket, vill också påpeka att _Fylke__= The Shire_ i fall ni inte har läst den "gamla" översättningen, och att tyskan användes för att illustrera att det var ett främmande språk (eftersom det här skulle läsas högt inför klassen) _"Gummsi"_ är ett påhittat ord och är ett kärvänligt "smeknamn" (eller vad man ska kalla det), och används av föräldrar på samma sätt som "gumman" eller "hjärtat", hopas att ni förstod vad jag menade... Sen har jag också tänkt mig att alla i Midgård ska känna till både filmerna och böckerna ;)  
Jag tror det där var allt, haha! :p Have fun reading! :D**

Hej! Jag heter Amelia och jag är 12år, och jag har mörkbrunt hår. Nästan svart faktiskt, ifall ni vill veta det, och har havsgrå ögon och så har jag öron som liknar alvers öron lite grand och jag är ca 163cm lång.

Det började som en vanlig dag år 2005 enligt våran års räkning. (För de som inte vet vad "Fylke" är för något så kan ni titta i "Sagan om Ringen" böckerna

Så får ni veta vad "Fylke och Gondor" och allt sånt där är för något.) Men i alla fall! Den dagen tänkte jag som vanligt för mig själv: - Varför har jag så spetsiga öron jämfört med alla de andra, egentligen? – Men vet du vad som hände då? Då kom det helt plötsligt en lapp seglande ned från skyn där det stod:

"_Till Amelia i åk 5b.  
_

_Om du undrar varför du har så spetsiga öron jämfört_

_men de andra så ska du gå till huset som ligger 4st hus till höger om ert, och fråga efter Dr Bagger och säg henne att du vill till år 1433 enligt Fylkes __räkning, och om hon undrar vem du är så säg bara ditt namn._

_Du behöver inte vara orolig.  
Hälsningar Mor."_

Jag tyckte det var bäst att göra som det stod i brevet. Jag gick omedelbart till det där huset och då var det Dr Bagger som öppnade. Och jag började med att presentera mig och säga mitt ärende och då sa Dr Bagger att jag skulle följa med henne. Hon visade mig till maskinen och hon sa att jag skulle ställa mig i maskinen & trycka på den röda knappen och säga vilken tid och vilket land jag ville till och sen trycka på den gröna knappen. Men då sa jag till henne:

– "Men jag vet inte vilket land jag ska till!"

– "Ja just det!" Sa hon helt plötsligt. "Tack för att du påminde mig om att jag skulle säga till dig vilket land du ska till! Du ska till ett land som heter Lothlórien och när du kommer dit så måste du ropa 'Arwen, det är jag, Amelia!'Var är du?" Arwen kommer att stanna i Lothlórien tills du har kommit men sen åker ni till en stad som heter Minas Tirith som ligger i landet Gondor och där kommer du få träffa någon som heter Aragorn som är kung där.

– "Men Amelia är du säker på att du verkligen vill åka dit? Du kommer att få vara med om en massa läskiga saker där nämligen." Frågade Dr Bagger. Men då svarade jag:

- "Jag tror att mitt öde är att åka dit även fast det kanske är både farliga och läskiga saker väntar mig så ja jag är säker på att jag vill åka dit."

När jag hade gjort som Dr Bagger hade sagt åt mig att göra i maskinen blev jag jätte förvånad för det kändes som om det bara hade gått en enda sekund sedan jag tryckte på den gröna knappen i tidsmaskinen och till att jag hamnade i Lothlórien. Jag blev faktiskt så förvånad att jag SVIMMADE och när jag vaknade så såg jag bara en massa alver runt omkring mig men när jag började titta mig omkring så ropade en av dem någonting som jag inte förstod antagligen hade alven ropat "hon har vaknat nu!" för att när den som ropade ropat klart så kom det en mörkhårig Alvkvinna springande från skogen och när hon kom fram så frågade hon mig någonting på alviska som jag naturligtvis inte förstod någonting av men sedan frågade hon mig tydligen samma sak som hon sa innan till mig fast den här gången på mitt språk. Hon sa nämligen så här efter att ha tittat på mig en liten stund:

– "Är det du, Amelia?"

Jag nickade bara till svar, men hon att visste min nickning betydde ja och det hade jag inte räknat med att hon skulle förstå. Det kan man ju aldrig räkna med.

– "Men vem är du, då?" Frågade jag.

– "Känner du inte igen mig?" Frågade hon då.

– "Nej, det gör jag inte" Svarade jag.

– "Jag är Arwen", sa hon, "har du läst 'Sagan om Ringen' böckerna?"

– "Ja det har jag det är faktiskt några av mina favoritböcker, Hurså?" Sa jag.

– "Jag är nämligen den Arwen som är med i de böckerna." Svarade hon.

– "Men du har väl gått och undrat över varför dina öron är så lika våra?  
Inte sant?" Frågade hon.

– "Jo, det är sant det har jag undrat hela livet tror jag, svarade jag, hurså?"

– "Jag har svaret på den frågan, sa Arwen, du lovar väl att inte bli skrämd  
av svaret, gummsi?"

– "Gummsi?" utropade jag, "varför säger du så?"

– "Därför att du är min gummsi förstår du väl?" Svarade hon.

– "Är jag verkligen det?" Frågade jag

– "Ja det är du", svarade hon, "Men nu är det på tiden att vi åker."

– "Okej!" Sa jag och reste mig upp.

På väg från Lothlórien till Minas Tirith höll Arwen på att berätta för de andra alverna om det som hon och jag hade pratat om men ibland tyckte jag mig känna igen några ord och det är ju inte så jättekonstigt för att när jag var liten så brukade jag sitta med och lyssna när några höll på att prata alviska (Jag kommer inte ihåg vilka det var som pratade alviska då för det var ca 10-11 år sen det hände, och jag har knappt hört någon alviska sen dess. Förutom i filmerna om "Sagan om Ringen" filmerna då. ) De orden jag tyckte mig känna igen är: _Mellon_ som betyder vän, _Galad_ som betyder ljus och en hel del andra ord som inte jag vill skriva ner.

När vi hade färdats i ca 2 dagar kom vi slutligen fram till Minas Tirith.

Äntligen! Tänkte jag, nu har vi kommit fram!

Jag blev väldigt häpen måste jag erkänna!

Men det var väldigt fint där och när vi kom in genom stadsportarna började några människor ropa: Dom kommer tillbaka!

Och då flockades det en massa folk på gatorna och jag var inte så van vid att så många människor tittade på mig på en gång så jag blev lite skakis och jag vet inte hur långt på gatan vi åkte men plötsligt stannade vi utanför ett jättestort vitt torn och ut från porten kom det en ganska högvuxen man med brunt hår som var axellångt och han hade havsgrå ögon precis som jag har och i sällskap var det en person som kanske var ca 120cm lång. Vad vet jag?

– "Kom!" sade Arwen.

– "Hej jag heter Aragorn", sa den högvuxna personen, "och det här är Peregrin Took", sa Aragorn och pekade på den korte mannen bredvid sig.

– "Fast han kallas för Pippin." Fortsatte Aragorn.

– "Vad heter du?" frågade Pippin och pekade på mig.

– "Jag heter Amelia", svarade jag, "och jag är 12år ifall du vill veta det."

Plötsligt råkade jag titta upp mot himlen och då blev jag varse om ett par skuggor som långsamt blev tydligare och då såg jag att de närmade sig Arwen, Aragorn och Pippin bakifrån och i samma ögonblick som jag så att de närmade sig skrek jag till och pekade upp mot himlen.

– "Till vapen Gondor!" ropade Aragorn.

– "Kom Amelia!" ropade Arwen, "vi måste gömma oss för det är dig som de onda örnarna vill åt!" sa Arwen

– "Men, varför då?" frågade jag. "Vad är det som är så speciellt med mig som gör att de onda vill åt mig? Och vilka är de onda örnarna egentligen?"

– "Jag har inte tid att svara på sådana frågor just nu!" svarade Arwen, "vi måste i säkerhet först! Den här vägen Amelia!"

Så sprang vi genom en trång klyfta som ledde till en upplyst grotta och vid ingången stod det några vakter som genast flyttade på sig vid anblicken av Arven men mig stoppade dom för dom visste ju inte vem jag var. Då ropade jag till dem:

–"_Mich erretten! Ich bin Amelia_!"

Jag hade ingen som helst kontroll över vad jag sa, ni vet som när man har panik. Men det jag sa betyder ungefär det här:

– "Rädda mig! Jag är Amelia!"

Direkt efter att jag hade ropat det där så släppte de förbi mig också och när jag hade kommit sa Arwen att hon tyckte att jag var duktig på att prata det språket som talades i Gondor och då frågade jag vilket språk som det fanns där jag bodde förut Gondors språk liknar mest och då svarade hon att hon trodde att det var Tyskan som liknade Gondors språk mest.

– "Men nu ska jag försöka svara på de frågor du ställde på vägen hit. Jag vet faktiskt inte varför det är just dig som de vill åt och om du verkligen vill få svar på den frågan så får du faktiskt fråga Aragorn för han vet mer om det än vad jag gör och lika så med den andra frågan. De onda örnarna är ättlingar till några jättevanliga goda örnar som hållits fångna hos de onda och de örnarna blev onda till både sinne och lynne och inget kunde göra dem friska igen och deras ättlingar lyder under den ondskan som finns kvar här i världen och de har väl befallt någonting." Sa Arwen.

– "Men hur ser man skillnad på en god och en ond örn egentligen?" frågade jag.

– "Som du kanske såg så har de bara 2st bak fjädrar och vingarna är bara 1aln långa och sen får man väl gå efter känslan. Det som jag har berättat för dig om hur man ser skillnad på en god och en ond örn är det enda jag kan säga säkert till dig". svarade Arwen. "Förresten orkar jag inte svara på några fler frågor just nu, jag måste vila först förresten borde du också passa på att medan du fortfarande kan det."

När jag vaknade någon eller några timmar senare så kunde jag inte se klart utan jag bara såg en massa overkliga saker jag var typ både vaken och drömmande på samma gång och jag vill helst inte tala om för er vad det var som jag såg men kan tala om för er att det var riktigt skrämmande och att det kändes som om jag kunde se rätt igenom folk och som om jag kunde se saker som ännu inte hade inträffat och saker som hade inträffat och som höll på att hända. När de där synerna hade försvunnit så frågade jag Arwen om hon trodde att vi kunde gå tillbaka till staden och då svarade hon att hon trodde att vi kunde gå tillbaka men hon var inte säker och när jag berättade för henne om visionerna så verkade hon bli lite bekymrad men jag vet inte säkert för det är svårt att läsa av ansiktsuttrycken på alverna och när vi kom till staden så fick vi veta att så fort Arwen och jag hade gett oss av så hade örnarna försökt fly tillbaka men några örnar har fångats in och att ingen människa hade dödats men däremot hade väldigt många människor sårats och några örnar dödats. Så fort jag fick tillfälle att prata med de som skulle svara på mina frågor angående bl. a stadens historia och sånt där och då frågade jag om det var sant att det var mig som dom onda örnarna ville åt och om det var så att det var sant att det var så varför just mig.

– "Det är en gammal legend som säger att den gången då ondskan faller från makten så ska den första prinsen eller prinsessan som finns efter att ondskan fallit när prinsen eller prinsessan är stor driva undan ondskan så att det bara finns mycket få personer kvar som lyder under ondskan och så att världen kan bli glad och lycklig igen för en tid och jag tror att det är därför som de onda örnarna försöker fånga in dig på uppdrag av de onda för de vill ju inte bli minskade". svarade Aragorn och de andra nickade instämmande.

Efter en liten stund kom Arwen, Pippin och några som jag inte visste vad de hette in i rummet men ingen sa något och alla verkade vara väldigt högtidliga. Varför visste jag inte men jag vågade inte heller fråga om det hade hänt någonting eller vad de ville för något och jag ville inte heller verka elak eller dum för det är jag inte så jag satt bara tyst och väntade på att någon av dem skulle säga något och efter en liten stund sa Arwen det här:

– "Nu står du inför ett svårt val Amelia! Du måste välja om du vill stanna kvar här och fullfölja din uppgift som du fick höra för en liten stund sedan eller om du vill åka tillbaka dit du bodde förut. Ta god tid på dig innan du bestämmer dig och när du har bestämt dig så tala om det för någon av oss". sa Arwen och menade att jag skulle tala om för antingen henne eller Aragorn vad jag hade bestämt mig för. Fyra veckor senare hade jag bestämt mig för att stanna kvar för att jag inte hade fått någon kompis där jag bodde förut.

SLUT!

_Vad tycker ni? Var den här bra, eller jättedålig? Vill gärna veta vad ni tycker, för jag funderar på att EVENTUELLT skriva en uppföljare till den här...! :D_


End file.
